A Most Legendary Murder
by Slazer
Summary: Many people consider legendarys to be immune to certain mortal emotions, but in truth they're just as vulnerable to them, even the desire to kill. When one of of their own is found dead in the Hall, accusations fly. Will the true culprit be found?
1. Prologue

**A/N**

**Given that my original one-shot (Beta'd by HopeThePixii, THANKS! :D) turned out pretty good, I decided to move onto an idea I had for a while. This is a multi-chapter fiction but my update time might be erratic, just as a warning.**

**Credits to the characters used will be given at the end of this chapter, as several of my friends gave me the go-aheads to use their legendary's for this fic.**

**  
**The air here was silent as a tomb; not a breath of wind ran through these plains. The ground was black rock; stone that crunched under every footstep. The sky was filled with ominous black clouds that shot blue lightning almost constantly with the loud announcement of a thunderclap.

Here is where it began…

In the darkness that enveloped this island floating in a void of space, there stood a single figure. Her height could put almost any other pokemon to shame, her armor and other physical features hidden from view by the shadows. In front of her on the floating isle was a single white orb about the size of a human's fist. This orb glowed occasionally, but the light was immediately enveloped by the darkness of this domain.

"To the legendary that has found this, I wish for you to never speak of what I'm about to say to anyone except Arceus, and this orb is to go straight to him after you view it." the figure said into the orb, which was seemingly recording everything she said.

"You probably already know of the horrible crime that was committed in the Hall of Origin roughly a week ago, and you already know of the trial and conviction of the one we believed to be the one behind it. But, I've found proof of something different…" she continued, closing her eyes as one particular memory from that week of hell came back to her.

_----Flashback----_

"_Letmis, isn't it awful!?_" a still shocked Articuno, whom we call Irea, said in the Hall's meeting room, where numerous legendaries were gathering.

Letmis didn't answer. She was still trying to convince herself that this was all just a dream; that none of this was really happening, but she was forced to realize this was real; that one of their own was truly gone forever.

"_Everyone, attention please!_"

The white-furred, golden hoove leader of the legendaries standing on the platform in front of them tried to get the crowd to quiet down, but the numerous private conversations about the act that had been committed just tuned him out. "_I SAID ATTENTION!_" He slammed his fore hooves onto the marble floor, leaving two hoof-shaped imprints. At that, every conversation was silenced as their eye's moved towards their impatient leader.

"_Thank you…" _He let out a sigh as he began his speech. "_As most of you are aware, one of our own has been found... incapacitated on the lower levels of the Hall._" That one sentence sparked a flurry of raised voices, comments, and accusations toward various legendaries.

"_I, for one, think it's Hekiashi who did it._" a Cresselia, who we know as Luna, commented over the storm of voices.

"_BULL!_" said Darkrai, known as Hekiashi, yelled back across the room. "_Sure, it was tempting, but even I have limits!_" he defended, and eventually the two Lunar Legendaries ended up in an argument over things that didn't even apply to the main topic.

"_It has to have been Rosalie! You all know how much she hated the victim!_" Another voice rang out, originating from Dialga, who we know as Tiam.

"_FOR YOUR INFORMATION, I WAS IN MY DIMENSION THE ENTIRE TIME, BASTARD!_" a voice roared so loudly that all the other legendaries winced, but did not break off their separate arguments.

"_SHUT UP!!!_" Arceus's voice boomed louder than even Rosalie's as he slammed his fore hooves down again, creating a shockwave that knocked over some of the lighter standing legendaries. Everyone silenced as the legendaries that had been knocked over stood back up, looking over at their leader. "_INSTEAD OF ACCUSING YOURSELVES UNTILL THE END OF TIME, HOW ABOUT WE ACTUALLY TRY TO FIGURE OUT THE CULPRIT!?_" he roared, and everyone winced at the volume.

"_What about a trial?_" Luna suggested when Arceus had calmed down enough where she wouldn't be at risk of a Judgment to the sails. "_The humans do trials when they try to figure out things such as this. We could easily set a similar one up._" She continued, and Arceus thought about it for a few moments.

"_Very well, Luna. A trial it is._" Arceus spoke, and everyone let out their breaths now that the God pokemon had calmed.

_----End Flashback----_

The tall figure opened her eyes again, looking back down at the orb. It still felt like yesterday that the one lost had been down in the Torn World on a casual visit, and while it was only about a week ago, now his memory never seemed too far away.

"From what I've discovered… I've come to one conclusion." she began, before a laugh came from behind her. She spun around, eyes narrowed at the newcomer to this, her place of solitude.

"Well, you've gotten too deep, haven't you?" The voice chuckled as the Pokemon of Origin approached…

Here is where it began… and here is where it will end forever.

**  
****A/N**

**Well, there's the Prologue of A Most Legendary Murder. The victim will be revealed next chapter, and take note that this chapter occurs AFTER the next few chapters.**

**Credits for the legendary's go to my friends and fellow RPers HumanPikachu, EternalShiningPikmin, ClinicallyInsaneAndDangerous, and HopeThePixii, of course. XD**


	2. The Day Before

**A/N****: Sorry about how long it took for me to update, but I did warn you about my update speed being erratic. ^_^;**

**At any rate, enjoy the second chapter of A Most Legendary Murder. =D**

**NOTE: This chapter and every one after it until I state otherwise, all take place prior to the prologue. **

* * *

The first rays of morning peered through the large windows of the Hall of Origin, high above the human realm at the top of Mt. Coronet. The air was filled with the fresh scents of morning, the lovely aroma of Luna at work in the kitchen-

"WHO PUT THAT THERE!?"

-and the yells of distraught legendaries.

* * *

The normally kind Articuno, by the name of Irea, had awoken and tried to exit through her window for a morning flight, only to slam into a sheet of almost invisible glass; something that hadn't been there the day before.

"I swear…" she mumbled as she stood up, rubbing her forehead with her right wing. She already had a pretty good idea of who was behind this; but, being the Legendary that usually set an example, she decided not to act on it.

_At least, not until his back's turned…_ She grinned as she thought of a way to get back at the culprit; a certain Azelf called Tellah.

* * *

"Badda-bing, badda-boom." Tellah laughed as he heard Irea's shout of anger from his room. He was a normal looking Azelf with a blue bandana tied around his right arm, something he'd had for years.

_One more down._ He smirked as he began picking his next target.

Tellah had always been a carefree legendary, but it was only recently that he had begun pulling out his arsenal of pranks and jokes on his fellow legendaries. His first prank against Rosalie had put him at number one on the Palkia's hate list, something Rosalie had let Tellah know about all too often.

_Who's next for today…? Not Letmis. Luna'd tear me apart because she gets enough of that from Hekiashi… wait…_ He chuckled evilly, having just picked out his next target.

_But what kind of chaos should I pull out of my bag of tricks this time?_ he pondered, a paw to his chin in thought. Then he remembered Hekiashi's obsession with strange Sealeo buckets, and got a most embarrassing idea.

_He loves pulling pranks on Luna, but now he'd better watch out; payback's a bitch, and I'm sure Luna will have her camera handy._ he thought as he floated out of his room to gather the supplies he would need for this one.

* * *

A cranky dark ghost groaned as he floated up from his bed; Hekiashi, the "Prince of Nightmares" as he likes to call himself, the Darkrai of the Hall.

_I wonder how much of a jackass I'll be today…?_ he thought as he yawned and stretched, looking out the window in his room, which he usually kept closed.

_Meh, somewhere in the middle for today._ he decided as he floated over to his door and pulled it open… to have a pitch black metal bucket slam onto him; followed by an iron that made it hit the ground and compact Hekiashi into the small space of the bucket.

"Shit. Ok, who did that?" he grumbled, trying to get out of the bucket. Instead, the metal 'I Has a Bucket' Sealeo-bucket only scooted a few centimeters across the tile floor. "Oh hell no…" He tried to flip it over again, and yet again only scooted a few centimeters.

"This is amazing, I'm stuck… IN A DAMN BUCKET!" he exclaimed angrily, scooting the bucket in random directions in rage.

From his spot outside the window of Hekiashi's room, Tellah was laughing so hard that he was floating upside down from his lack of concentration.

"Where's the video camera!? I'll win 'Hall's Most Outrageous Moments' for sure with this!" he got out as he was laughing, before silencing himself immediately. _Whoops._ He hoped that Hekiashi hadn't heard that…

"Tellah, when I get outta this thing, I'm going to give you such a nightmare…" Hekiashi trailed off, his tone forced to remain calm as he kept trying to get out of his metal prison, and succeeding only in scooting it around.

"Uhhhh… I think I hear Letmis. Gottarunbye!" Tellah was gone in a flash, quite literally thanks to his Teleport.

"TELLAAAHHH!!!!" Hekiashi roared, firing off a Spatial Rend inside of the bucket, which caused it to fly high into the ceiling and land with such a force that it compacted into a few mere inches of crumpled bucket. "…DEAR ARCEUS, WHY!?"

* * *

Letmis roamed the Hall of Origin, keeping to her self-appointed duties as the "peacekeeper" around the Hall. Arceus was a good leader, but when it came to maintaining order with the actual legendaries…

"TELLAAAHHH!!!!"

…let's just say he didn't score all that well in that category.

_What kind of trouble have you caused now, Tellah?_ she thought with a chuckle. Ever since Tellah began his pranking… well, it kept the legendaries entertained, assuming you weren't the target of the prank. She began walking down the hall in her Normal Form, heading for Hekiashi's room, from which she thought the yell originated from.

As she neared the door, she could already hear a steady stream of curses and death threats coming from the inside, as well as a lot of clanking.

Y_ep, the old imp's been here._ she thought as she opened the door, to have the bucket burst out, clanking its way down the hall and along the walls as if someone had thrown it like a Frisbee. As she looked on, she couldn't help but laugh at Hekiashi's predicament.

_Prank or not, that is too damn funny._

"I hate my job, I hate my job, I hate my job…" Hekiashi muttered as he clanked along, plotting ways to make Tellah's life a living hell for the next few days.

* * *

Tellah reappeared in his room, laughing like a madman at his work.

"I wish I had a video camera! That was PRICELESS!!!" he managed to choke out in-between his laughs, still floating upside down.

"If you thought that was funny, just wait'll you hear what I have for you." a voice echoed in his room; one Tellah recognized very well.

"…What did you have in mind?" Tellah asked, looking around his room, which was filled with various things like CDs, a large stereo, a TV; things of that nature. As he looked, a portal opened in the corner of his room, almost as if it wanted him to enter.

"Come to me, and I'll tell ya all about it." the voice said again before it faded, the portal almost daring him to go in.

"…Ok…" Tellah hesitated for a moment, but ultimately decided to float over and enter the glowing gateway, which closed behind him, leaving his room empty.

* * *

**A/N****: This is the first one of my chapters that has over a thousand words! *Insert confetti here* On a more serious note, this update pattern will probably continue for a while… school sucks. -_-**

**Credits****:**

**Tellah, Rosalie, and Irea all belong to me. **

**Luna belongs to HumanPikachu, one of my friends. **

**Letmis belongs to ClinicallyInsaneAndDangerous, yet another friend. **

**Hekiashi belongs to EternalShiningPikmin, again a friend. **

**All of this great people are part of the RPer's Circle, our little band of friends and a leading faction of RP's. =D**

**Until the next update!**


	3. Evening Discussions

**A/N: Sorry about the delay in updating, but that little thing called life got in the way again. ^_^;**

**In better news, I'm going to TRY to stick to a weekly update time. Let's see just how long I can keep that up before I fail unepically. =P**

**I'm sure many of you have noticed how lighthearted it's been so far, well it won't be that way for much longer. Enjoy the humor while it lasts… *Insert evil laugh here* XD**

**And now, I present the third chapter of A Most Legendary Murder!**

* * *

The rest of the day had been abnormally quiet; not a single death threat or curse had been said toward Tellah. While most would think this would be taken as a reprieve, it was the opposite; the other legendaries were quite nervous.

The last time Tellah was silent for more than a few hours resulted in a massive shock the next day, in the form of laughing gas being spread around the hall. Tellah ended up as the "sanitation worker" of the hall for a year after that mess, which translated into picking up and getting rid of any trash that the legendaries tossed carelessly around.

You'd think that would be taken as a hint to stop the pranks, but Tellah found that joke way too hilarious. So, most legendaries believe it's only a matter of time before another of them falls to one of Tellah's infamous pranks…--

A quick gust of wind followed by the light click of talons against tile echoed throughout the abnormally silent meeting hall. The beautiful blue ice bird Irea had just landed in the large window of the hall after an evening flight.

_Whoa; kinda quiet today… That's not good._ Irea thought, looking around the meeting hall nervously as she walked as quietly as she could, which wasn't very quiet due to her talons clacking against the tile every time she took a step.

"Irea, you walk so loud you could wake the freaking dead." A female voice echoed in the vast hall, causing Irea to spin around towards the source. "And you're tense; what's got you so worried?" The source of the voice was the resident Shaymin, Gaia, in her Sky Form.

"Tellah hasn't pulled a prank today, that's what." Irea answered, her wings folded.

"_THAT'S_ what's got you so freaked out!?" Gaia burst out laughing, and Irea sweat dropped.

"Well, yeah. Aren't you worried?" Irea asked, beak dropped slightly.

"What's to be worried about? That imp hasn't caused any permanent damage, so what's to fear?" Gaia pointed out, but Irea was the farthest from convinced.

"You remember that incident with Rosalie?" Irea reminded, and Gaia's laughing ceased almost immediately, looking at the Articuno with a slightly haunted look.

"…Wait, that was Tellah?" she asked, and Irea nodded. "…Ok, _NOW_ I'm worried." she commented, remembering how the entire Hall was nearly leveled that day.

"Ladies, talking about how charming I am?" Both of the female legendaries snapped their heads in the direction of the voice, and saw none other than Romeo, a Moltres with a serious womanizer issue.

"Not on your life, steambird." Gaia rolled her eyes, chuckling at this Moltres's very, very bad timing with his flirting; Irea wasn't quite as forgiving as she was…

…SMACK!

"ROMEO, YOU…" Irea had just slapped Romeo so hard that it had sent him beak-first to the ground. "…AARRGH!" Irea just stormed off, fuming.

"Be hard to get, and I'll just try harder." Romeo commented with a smirk as he rose back to his talons, the spot on his face where Irea hit him red and slightly swollen.

"Romeo, for once in your life be smart and don't try to hit on Irea again. I think it's obvious that she isn't interested." Gaia commented, and Romeo grinned.

"…And that means you are?" Romeo had to quickly fly out the window to avoid the resulting Magical Leaf barrage.

"THERES YOU'RE ANSWER!" Gaia yelled out the window, her khaki fur-covered face red with anger as she turned and stalked off with her nose in the air.

* * *

"Heads." A slight 'ping' sound echoed as the coin landed in a small pink kitten's paws.

"Sorry, it's tails." The Mew, known as Wish, said with slight pride.

"Jeez, it's gotten so dang _boring_ in here." A yellow thunderbird, the Zapdos known as Ilum, commentrf.

"Did you expect anything else?" Wish commented flatly, flicking the coin into the air again.

"Tails." Ilum predicted, and groaned when he heard Wish call out 'heads'.

"Wow, you two have gotten really… boring." Gaia commented as she walked past, having mostly calmed down from Romeo's bad flirting.

"SEE!?" Ilum exclaimed, and Wish rolled her eyes.

"I could flag down Tellah…" Wish trailed off, and Ilum's eyes widened.

"No no, that won't be necessary!" Ilum forced a grin, waving his wings a bit wildly.

"I thought so, now heads or tails?" Wish flicked the coin into the air again.

* * *

Gaia walked into her room and curled up in front of the window, taking in the last bits of evening sunlight. Slight rumbles caught her attention, timed ones like footsteps, and she rolled her eyes.

"Tiam, could you walk just a little bit louder!? I can still hear!" Gaia shouted sarcastically, before returning to her sunbathing. There was a short pause in the steps… followed immediately by a powerful rumble that shook Gaia right off the tile and into a pile of items in the corner of her room.

"TIAM!" She growled slightly as she dug herself out of the pile of items, walking over the door and flinging it open.

"Well, you told me to walk louder." Tiam commented, knowing full well she was being sarcastic. Gaia growled again when she replied.

"I was being-"

"Sarcastic." Tiam finished her sentence, and Gaia narrowed her eyes. "By the way, why haven't we seen you around here much? You've been leaving the Hall quite a bit lately… is there something we should know?" He asked with a questioning gaze, and Gaia blushed slightly.

"O-of course not! Can't a legendary get a little fresh air without informing the Council!?" She stammered, acting like she was angry, although she didn't need to play much.

"…Right." Tiam didn't buy it, but he didn't feel like restraining a crazy Shaymin either.

"A-anyway, shouldn't you being tracking that crazy sister of yours?" Gaia asked, trying to change the subject.

"I gave up trying to keep track of her. I figure once we hear her roar, we'll know where she is." Tiam had just finished his sentence with the Hall shook with a loud feminine roar.

"Ah yeah, lemme guess." Gaia rolled her eyes.

"Yep, that's my sister. If you'll excuse me, I need to keep her from burning the Hall down…again." Tiam commented without enthusiasm as he walked out of Gaia's room.

* * *

"DO I LOOK LIKE I GIVE A FUCK ABOUT YOUR MAKE-UP SUPPLY!?"

"ALL I'M ASKING IS FOR YOU TO OPEN A PORTAL TO THE GROUND!!"

"TELEPORT THERE!! YOU'RE A FREAKING PSYCHIC IMP!"

"IF I TELEPORT MYSELF, IT MESSES UP MY HAIR!"

"I DON'T CARE!!"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!!?" Tiam slammed his two forelegs down hard, breaking Rosalie and Janie from their argument- the main subject of which was nothing important, as usual- and causing them to glare at the temporal dinosaur. "You two are insults to the Legendary Council, you know that?"

"Tiam, GO FUCK YOURSELF!" Rosalie, a Palkia with a severe temper problem, replied irritably, turning and walking off without another word.

"Fine then, I guess I'll have to get my brother to teleport me." Janie, a look-conscious Mesprit, commented as she floated away, leaving Tiam standing there.

"…Why do I bother anymore?" Tiam mumbled, mentally face palming himself as he turned around and made for his room; that large bed was sounding very welcoming after today.

* * *

**A/N: First off, I'm sorry about the HUGE gap between updates here. I would've had this up earlier this week, but I got struck with a virus. O_o;**

**My updating might be next-to-none after Thursday of next week due to a surgery on my eyes; I wont even been on the computer for a while. ;_;**

**If this is my last update before then, just know I'll try to be back about a week after Thursday.**

**R&R, please! =D**


End file.
